1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side-under spoiler supported by a vehicle body through a bracket provided at a lower side of the vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 8-5872 discloses a side sill protector attachment structure such that a lower end of a bracket is attached to an outer side surface of the side sill of a vehicle body, and a clearance is provided between an upper end of the bracket and the side sill so that an upper end of the protector may be inserted into the clearance so as to be hung on the upper end of the bracket. According to the structure, the upper end of the bracket is formed with a bent piece formed by elongating the upper end thereof further upwardly and then bending the same outwards, while a plurality of vertically extending ribs are arranged on the inside surface of the protector at certain intervals in the front-to-rear direction of the vehicle body, each of said ribs having a latch part on an upper end thereof so that the latch part of each rib of the protector hung on the upper end of the bracket may be fastened by the bent piece of the bracket.
According to the conventional side sill protector attachment structure, the upper end of the bracket attached to the outer side surface of the side sill is formed with the bent piece, while a plurality of the vertically extending ribs are arranged on the inside surface of the protector, each of said ribs having the latch part on an upper end thereof so that the latch part of each rib of the protector hung on the upper end of the bracket is fastened by the bent piece of the bracket. Thus, even if the protector is pushed up due to an external force applied thereto, the latch part of the rib is caught in the bent piece of the bracket, and thus, disengagement of the upper edge of the protector from the side sill due to the same coming out from the clearance will not occur. Further, since the attachment structure of the invention has such a simple structure, it does not lead to increase of cost, involving little risk of impairing appearance. Besides, assembling work is simplified because what is required of a worker is just to push the components in from above, thus leading to excellent workability.
According to the above-mentioned conventional side sill protector attachment structure, however, since the lower end of the bracket is fixed to the outer side surface of the side sill of the vehicle body by spot welding, there is a problem, for example, that the workability in attaching to a vehicle body a side-under spoiler (i.e., side sill protector) via the bracket is not so good.